Ice and Fire Chronicles Book 2: From the hills and the valleys
by AroraEarthIcefire
Summary: Icekit, a new edition to Thunderclan is Snowstar's kit. She has her brother, Hawkkit, and her friends. Little do they know that a great destiny is in store for them. What will happen as the Icefire grows up? Book 2, sequel to from the mountains! Yay! its finally here! (second book so don't hate, also OC's requested)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Return of the Ice

3rd Person POV

"Meow," Leopardfang's female kit mewed lightly. SnowStar, a pure white she cat with light blue eyes, looked up and smiled at her mate.

"Two healthy kits SnowStar, you should be proud. Fellpaw! Can you get some more moss for the kits?" Lighteye, a light brown she cat with sun yellow eyes, purred.

"Ok Lighteye! Can I see the kits when I get back?" Fellpaw asked. Lighteye nodded and smiled at the young tabby apprentice. Fellpaw jumped up and ran out in delight. Snowstar laughed.

"I hope our kits will be as energetic as that!" She mewed. Leopardfang shook his spotted head.

"No way! Fellpaw is a handful to say the least! But you did choose a good mentor," he smirked. Snowstar licked his head.

"You mean you?"

"well, I don't mean to brag but-"

"The kits are coming!" An orange she cat yowled. Lighteye shook her head.

"Two lots of kits in one day!" Lighteye went off to work.

Leopardfang nuzzled his mate.

"What will we name them?"

"This one will be Icekit because of her white fur. He should be named Hawkkit because his fur pattern looks like feathers," Snowstar decided.

"Great names," Leopardfang purred.

"Ok Rustpetal, you have three healthy kits. I'll go get Scorchedclaw so you can decide on names," Lighteye walked out of the den.

"Rustpetal your kits are lovely," Snowstar purred at her best friend.

"So are yours! Hawkkit's fur is so amazing!" Rustpetal smiled. Snowstar looked at her friend's kits. There was two toms and one she-kit.

"I'm here!" Scorchedclaw ran in. The massive black tom purred.

"Scorchedclaw! Fine kits you have!" Leopardfang yowled.

"Leopardfang! Same to you!" Rustpetal shook her head.

"When will they realise they are only 3 fox lengths apart and don't need to shout," Rustpetal shrugged. Snowstar laughed.

"So what will you call them?" Leopardfang asked.

"He will be Sootkit because of his dappled black and grey pelt," Scorchedclaw said, nuzzling a kit.

"She will be Nightkit because of her father's black pelt," Rustpetal smiled.

"Guilty as charged. And he will be Flamekit because he has his mother's lovely red pelt," Scorchedclaw finished.

"Great names," Snowstar smiled.

**My notes-**

**So this is the return of the Icefire chronicles! Book 2!**

**Are we ready? I'm not sure I am… Sorry for taking so long I've been pre-occupied by Youtube (yes I am a YouTuber) and school and friends. LETS GOOOOOO! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Icepaw and Scourge**

**3****rd**** person POV**

Icekit poked her half-blind brother.

"Will you stop?" He almost hissed. Icekit jumped back.

"Sorry Hawkkit. I just wondered if you want to go listen to a story with me. Sootkit, Nightkit and Flamekit are coming too," Icekit mewed. Hawkkit flicked his ear and motioned for her to lead the way. Happy that her brother was coming, Icekit walked out of the nursery.

"Hey careful Icekit!" Rockheart mewed at the 5 moon old kit.

"Sorry Rockheart!" Icekit yowled at the warrior as she ran by. Rockheart shook his head and went back to his duties.

Sootkit and the others were already in the Elder's den when Icekit and Hawkkit arrived.

"-Tigerstar snarled at the brave Firestar as the fight raged on. Oh hello Icekit and Hawkkit. Mellowflower and I were just telling a story. Do you want to hear it too?" Petalfur mewed. The two kits nodded and sat down.

"So where were we?"Petalfur asked.

"The fight," Mellowflower answered.

"Oh yes right!" Petalfur laughed as if she had known the whole time.

"Tigerstar was stronger than Firestar but not braver or smarter. But just as the tides were turning, the cowardly Tigerstar yowled 'Bloodclan! Come join the fight!' Firestar glanced around to see a herd of cats break their way through the fight. A small cat walked up to Tigerstar. 'The deal?' the cat asked. 'yes yes all in good time,' Tigerstar replied. The cat seemed ok with it so dropped the matter. 'Cats of the clans! Join Tigerclan or Bloodclan and Tigerclan will rain death apon you!' A small white she-cat faced Tigerstar. 'You fox-hearted coward! We will never join you! For Thunderclan!' She yowled and lunged at Tigerstar. Tigerstar had her pinned down but the she-cat didn't give up. She ripped at Tigerstar's belly until Tigerstar held her down more firmly. 'Firestar surrender or see the star suffer and die!' Tigerstar yowled. The she-cat's loud cry rang out, 'Don't surrender for me! With every drop of clan blood he and his warrior's spill, Starclan will loathe them more and I will fight harder! Do not give up! The star shall live ag-' her cry was cut off as Tigerstar held his paw on her throat. 'Silence _kittypet_' He growled," Petalfur paused.

"Oh no!" Flamekit cried.

"Don't worry it ends out fine! Remember Tigerstar dies in the end. Right Petalfur?" Hawkkit mewed. Petalfur nodded then continued the story, "Firestar stood dumbfounded. The white she cat sent him a look of determination. Tigerstar pressed harder on her throat and all throughout the battlefield you could hear her choking. The cat struggled to breathe and hand on as Tigerstar pressed harder and harder. Firestar knew he couldn't move or the Bloodclan warriors would tear them apart. However, he couldn't watch the apprentice die. The apprentice took one gulp of air before Tigerstar pressed half his weight on her neck. The apprentice was going to die and there was nothing Firestar could do," Petalfur paused as the kits cried out 'no!', " But, just as the apprentice was about to die, Scourge , the bloodclan leader, knocked Tigerstar down and pinned him. 'The deal was we get that cat. We cant have her if you've suffocated her. Also Tigerstar, we realised we don't need you. Goodbye!' Scourge ripped his claws down Tigerstar's belly , taking every one of his lives. The apprentice shook herself and slowly got to her feet. 'don't take another step kit,' Scourge growled. The white cat stood still. 'Come over here if you want pretty Firestar over there to live.' The cat shot one glance at Firestar and ran over to Scourge. 'Good kit. You will obey me or I kill every clan cat. Every kit, queen, medicine cat, warrior, elder, leader all dead because of you. You don't want that do you?' The ice cat shook her head swiftly. 'Good. What's your name?' The cat gulped and mewed, 'Icepaw.'" Icekit's jaw dropped open. _That cat has my name?!_ She thought.

"Scourge took Icepaw away and told Firestar he had till the next full moon to surrender otherwise they take the clans by force. Firestar and the other leaders thought hard about it till they found a solution. Meanwhile, Icepaw was put to hard work at Bloodclan camp. She was tired and hungry but did each job to the best of her abilities. When she asked Scourge if she could eat, he simply laughed 'oh no you'll only be fed every 4 days'. Whenever Icepaw did something wrong, Scourge would beat her, claws unsheathed. By day four Icepaw was very ill. She needed a medicine cat but she couldn't get one. Scourge looked at her once and got a small mouse for her to eat. He said to her 'that's you're food for the next four days'. The mouse was barely big enough to eat in two bites. By the next full moon, Icepaw was very hungry. She was so hungry, tired and sick that her fur was matted and her bones showing. She limped but still did her duties. Scourge told her it was time to go. She followed like a good slave, fearful for her clanmates. When they entered the clearing, Firestar and the other clans were already waiting. 'Scourge,' Firestar dipped his head. 'Firestar' Scourge nodded curtly. Scourge made his demands swiftly but the one Firestar hated the most was that he would keep Icepaw and all the other paw's and they would become his slaves too. Not to mention the fact that he wanted all the clan territory and for all the kits, young warriors, and apprentices to be left for him to use. The others would leave. Firestar had had enough and all erupted into a fight. When Firestar was fighting Scourge, he barely saw the flash of white that blocked a deadly hit. Icepaw fell to the ground. 'NO!' Firestar yowled and killed Scourge. 'Bloodclan! Your leader is dead! Leave now!' He cried. All of Bloodclan froze and ran. The forest had been saved. Everyone cheered until… 'Firestar…' the small weak mew rang out. 'hush Icepaw' Cinderpelt mewed, as she tended to her wounds. 'Cats of the clans! I believe this no better time to make Icepaw a warrior! She sacrificed herself for us and saved my life. Icepaw, do you promise to protect your clan at all costs and to uphold the warrior code?' Icepaw stood up. 'I do.' Firestar smiled. 'Then by the power of Starclan I name you Icefire. For saving me and the clans, Starclan honours you for your courage, loyalty and sheer stubbornness in the face of Bloodclan and Tigerstar.' He rested his head on the young warrior and Icefire licked his shoulder in return. 'Icefire! Icefire!' The whole clans cheered. Then the forest went back to normal and Icefire lived out her life. The end" Petalfur finished. The kits cheered.

"Off to bed now you five!" Mellowflower mewed. The kits said goodbye and went to bed. _Wow, _Thought Icekit, _I have a lot to live up to_

**Few finally done! Next chapter coming soon! Did you like it? I might end up doing the story of this Icefire for book 3 or 4, what do you guys think? R&R much appreciated and OC's needed too!**

**Icekit- Bye guys Icekit out!**

**Me- Icefire out! Goodnight!**

**Icefire's mum- Hurry up its midnight!**

**Me- Gotta run!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Icekit's Adventure**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Icekit was bored. Her mother, Snowstar, was doing 'clan Leader Business' and her father, Leopardfang, was on border patrol. AuroraClan was having trouble with the neighbouring Darkclan. Her brother was sick with whitecough along with Nightkit. Icekit pawed the ground, sick with worry for her brother Hawkkit and Nightkit.

Flamekit and Sootkit walked in the den.

"Hey Icekit," Flamekit smiled. Icekit mumbled a 'hi'.

"Why so sad?" Sootkit asked.

"I'm worried about Hawkkit and Nightkit," Icekit sighed.

"Us too," the brothers said in unison. Sootkit and Flamekit laughed.

"Not the time," Icekit hissed. Sootkit and Flamekit looked down.

"Sorry," Flamekit mewed.

"Want to go an adventure Icekit?" Sootkit grinned. Flamekit jumped up.

"Come on let's go! We'll go to the cloud tree and hunt!" Flamekit persuaded. Icekit sighed.

"Fine, let's go!" The brothers took off and went behind the nursery hollow log and went through the thorn bush.

Icekit bounded through the bush after them. They found the cloud tree easily, for its branches stretched high above the treeline. Icekit froze. The brothers stopped. Slowly, Icekit crept towards a mouse chewing on a nut. She gently stepped over a twig and was in striking distance. Suddenly, the wind shifted and the mouse was alerted to Icekit. Alerted far too late to save it. The mouse lay dead in Icekit's paws. Picking it up by the tail, Icekit walked back to the others.

"Good job Icekit! Let's head back," Sootkit purred.

"You have to catch something too Sootkit," Icekit replied.

"No time for that, hide quick! Patrol!" Flamekit pulled the two under a root and they hid.

"Leopardfang, what do you think is going to happen with Darkclan?"

"I don't know Leaftail. The fox-hearted cowards! They keep coming into our borders-" Leopardfang was cut off.

"Do you smell that Leopardfang?" Mistbloom mewed. Leopardfang sniffed the ground.

"Someone has been hunting here. Recently. Wait a second…. Icekit come out here now. You too Sootkit and Flamekit," Leopardfang laughed. The trio came out, the plump mouse still hanging from Icekit's jaws. The adults looked at Icekit curiously.

"Did you catch that Icekit?" Leaftail questioned. Icekit nodded.

"A chip of the old block then eh Leopardfang? Good one she got too. Be real useful to the clan," Stripeclaw smirked.

"It's an impressive catch Icekit. However you need to head home now. Your adventure is over," Leopardfang reminded them.

"Don't be so harsh on them. I remember a spotted kit about their age doing the same thing many moons ago. Although this kit didn't get a catch," Frostdapple mewed at her brother.

"Your right sister. As always," he sighed.

As the approached the camp, Snowstar was waiting outside the clearing entrance. When she saw Icekit's catch, her eyes lit up and she bounded over to her kit and picked her up by the scruff.

"Nice catch there Icekit. But next time don't go wandering off without telling us," her mother scolded. Icekit nodded and Snowstar let her go. Icekit leaped into the clearing and proudly deposited her catch on the fresh kill pile.

"Did you catch that Icekit?" Fellpaw purred. Icekit nodded, remembering it was Fellpaw's Warrior ceremony today.

"Good luck Fellpaw," Icekit replied. Fellpaw smirked then cuffed icekit gently.

"I'm not too old to play with you Icekit," he laughed.

"But I am. I'm going to be an apprentice soon," Icekit remarked proudly.

"Maybe I'll be your mentor," Fellpaw said.

"Don't count on it," Icepaw finished walking away to her den. Fellpaw shook his head and bounded off to hunt before his ceremony.

"Let all those old enough to hunt join under the twisted tree for a clan meeting!" Snowstar yowled. Icekit looked out from the den to watch Fellpaw and Lionpaw's ceremony.

"We have two apprentices who have trained hard and are ready to receive their warrior names," Snowstar continued.

"Fellpaw, Lionpaw step forward," Snowstar smiled.

"Star clan, these two apprentices have trained hard to understand your noble ways and I ask you to make them a warrior in turn. Lionpaw, do you promise to protect your clan and uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Snowstar asked.

"I do," Lionpaw replied proudly.

"Then from this moment on, you will be known as Lionclaw. Starclan honours your bravery and quick thinking." Lionclaw licken Snowstar's shoulder and Snowstar rested her head on his. They stepped apart.

"Fellpaw, do you promise to protect your clan and uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Snowstar mewed.

"Yes. I do!" Fellpaw yowled happily. Snowstar smiled.

"Then from this moment on you will be known as Fellheart, Starclan honours your kindness and humour, helping the clan through the toughest of times," Snowstar finished. Fellheart and Snowstar finished the ceremony.

"Fellheart! Lionclaw! Fellheart! Lionclaw!" The clan shouted, even Icekit joined in yelling for Fellheart and his brother.

"You may now start your vigil until the morning," Snowstar declared. The clan bounced off to do their own things and Icekit walked over to affectionately butt Fellheart's shoulder.

"Good luck," Icekit mewed. Fellheart nodded and licked the top of the white kit's head. Fellheart then followed Lionclaw over to the entrance to the clearing and they sat on each side.

**Sorry it took so long! I've been busy with stuff, I do rowing twice a week for two hours now so it takes up a lot of time! Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter!**

**Fellheart- I am a warrior! Yes!**

**Icekit- and I'm going to be an apprentice next chapter!**

**Me- Don't count on it!**

**Icekit- hey that's my line!**

**Fellheart- I hope Hawkkit and Nightkit are going to be ok.**

**Hawkkit- hey! We can take care of ourselves! **

**Me- he's right there. They'll be fine. Mostly because they are needed to fulfil a prophecy **

**Icekit- that's nice. Wait a second, am I in this prophecy?**

**Me- can't tell you. It'll spoil the surprise!**

**Fellheart- who's going to be Icekits mentor? **

**Me- Can't tell you that either, mostly because I haven't decided yet…**

**Icekit- and with that, Icekit out!**

**Hawkkit- Hawkkit out!**

**Fellheart- and the great and powerful Fellheart out! (Icekit cuffs him around the ear)**

**Me- thank you Icekit he was getting on my nerves. Icefire out! Have a nice day everyone!**


End file.
